continua tu vida
by o-Pinkit-chan-o
Summary: sakuno esta triste.Quien le va a devolver las ganas de vivir? tezukaXsakunopor favor dejen sus Reviews es mi primer fic no sean muy malos con sus comentarios grax


Espero que les guste

Bueno principe del tenis no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes

Continua tu vida ...

Songfic : tezuca X sakuno

Sakuno esta muy triste, su hermano y ella iban en el auto de este pero tienen un accidente provocado por otro auto, el conductor de este estaba ebrio.

En ese accidente muere el hermano de sakuno, souji, ella queda sola, ya que su abuela había muerto hace 1 año

Ella puede mantenerse por que tiene una gran suma de dinero a su poder resultado de la herencia de la familia y su tutor era un amigo de la familia

Después de la muerte de su hermano ella esta demacrada y comía lo suficiente para estar viva, esos últimos días no ha dormido casi nada solo horas.

Estaba en la sala de música y empieza a cantar llévame de kudai acompañada del piano

Mirame,  
Quien sabe a donde llegare  
Tomame,  
No hay suelo ya donde caer

Ven  
Llevame del dolor  
Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz  
Solo quiero respirar  
Que la noche me va a matar

Tomame,  
Que el mundo se vino a los pies  
Llevame  
Que hoy ya no me quiero esconder

Se podía escuchar su voz y el piano. los del club se acercan por curiosidad mientras que una chica d coletas se acerca tristemente.

Tomoka llegó primero que los del club y entró encontrando a su querida amiga cantando tristemente.

Ven,  
Llevame del dolor  
Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz  
Solo quiero respirar  
Que la noche me va a matar  
Dame un beso  
Algo que me haga al fin regresar  
Y llorar en tus brazos al final

Ven llevame del dolor  
Ven , llevame del dolor  
Llevame, llevame,llevame  
Ven llevame del dolor  
Ven llevame del dolor

Sakuno – la llamo con un tono triste

Ándate, quiero estar sola – dice con la mirada perdida.

Basta me cansaste !! – dice esto acercándose pegándole una fuerte bofetada

Sakuno se quedo sorprendida por la reacción d su amiga

Acto siguiente su amiga la abraza fuertemente haciendo transmitir que ella la apoyaría en todo lo que fuera

Por favor sakuno, dicen que si cuentas mas las cosas te sientes mejor – dice tomo calmadamente – por favor ni siquiera te haz desahogado, en todos estos días nunca te he visto llorar.

Esta bien, te contaré – dice con una sonrisa fingida

Antes que me cuentes, por favor no sonrías así, no vale la pena fingir las sonrisas si no las sientes, por favor comienza a contarme

( acá le cuenta todo lo sucedido del accidente )

yo yo ...- dice nerviosa sakuno- sus ultimas palabras fueron " continua tu vida, quiero que a pesar de que no este, quiero que seas feliz " después de esto recuerdo que pierdo el conocimiento.

Sa... sakuno ee yo no sabia nada d esto – dice muy triste con los ojos húmedos

Pero por que me pasa todo a mi, a los 6 años se murieron mis padres, a los 14 mi abuela y ahora 1 año después muere souji- dice esto mientras muchas lagrimas se le deslizaban por sus mejillas, abrazando fuertemente a su amiga

Los titulares habían escuchado la triste conversación de las amigas .

El capitán, tezuca, ordenó a que se marcharan

Los chicos quedaron en shok por la confesión de la chica, no creían que esa pequeña era tan fuerte a pesar de todas las cosas sucedidas, siempre la vieron como una niña tímida, débil e indefensa.

El capitán entro cautelosamente a la sala de música y le pidió a tomoka que se retirara por que debía hablar con sakuno.

Sakuno se sorprendió por la presencia del frió capitán. Al instante se sonrojó por la presencia de este no entendía la sensación que se apoderaba de ella en ese momento. Se preguntaba mentalmente será amor ¿?

Para sorpresa de sakuno tezuca se acercaba lentamente, ella se había quedado paralizada.

Hasta que esa distancia se acortaba poco a poco, cuando ya no existía distancia alguna, sus labios rozaban tiernamente con mucho amor entre sí. El beso se volvió mas apasionado hasta que sus bocas pedían a gritos poder respirar. Se separaron lentamente mirándose el uno al otro con una dulce sonrisa en sus rostros .

La vida continua – dice tezuca acercándose nuevamente a los labios de la joven. Cuando paró ese beso lleno de amor tezuca dijo

Querés ser mi novia ¿? – pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro

Si !!! – sakuno muy feliz se tira a abrazar a tezuca, es decir a su novio

FIN 

Dejen sus comentarios por favor


End file.
